OT History
The history of OT written by ArcadianFire (original thread can be found here). Note: This was written in the midst of 2011. OT 2007 2007 OT, otherwise known as OT's first year, was a time of developers. 60% of Kongregate's userbase had consisted of developers. Unlike today, developers were considered extremely vital to the Off-Topic community due to the fact that there were many present at the time. OT was also filled with users wanting to become moderators and developers. At the time, arcaneCoder was the only active forum moderator and he was the only person here to keep the forums in line. He was known to treat OT as if it were some sort of inferior version of SD in the sense that he would censor posts that he found silly; not worth the time of day. JudeMaverick had started a thing called Greg Month, which was designed to generate ad revenue. Because of this, KetchupYoshi had began stalking Greg (not in any way that CocoaPuff310 had done. KetchupYoshi's stalking could be found humorous). Nqkoi1 is known for being the first user to 'run for modship'. His attempts were pointless, and aC found them to be quite hilarious. There was also a group referred to as the Baconators. The Baconators had done what is considered the first OT-styled spam involving a thread with bacon related things and such. They essentially promoted and expressed bacon loving in the form of words and pictures. CrushProof is known for being the first user to get demodded. His excessively severe and vicious styles of moderation had pissed the administrators off which eventually led to his demodding. Popular/Notable/Recognizable Users *jmtb02 *Pereking *JudeMaverick *TrueDarkness *arcaneCoder *KetchupYoshi *greg *JoeDirte *ZachAttack *sprint45_45 *mrhthepie *unproductive *AlisonClaire *Crushproof (perma'd) *Nqkoi1 *Retron (As you may notice, most of the users are now moderators. As I'd said, many of '07 OT's users had aspired to become moderators.) Popular/Notable/Important Threads *Kong's IRC Channel *Suggest A Moderator *Greg Month! *Yoshi Convention OT 2008 Off-Topic in '08 was a year of a tight community with lenient moderation. The banhammer didn't come down as hard as it does now, nor did users get banned as easily as they do today. '08 was still a fairly early year in terms of Kongregate's Off-Topic forums. It was still a time of 'experimentation', so to speak, for the forum was still fairly new and was not nearly as popular as it is today. One day, a troll had gotten banned. The troll got all butthurt and whatnot and decided to blame everything on Jabor (a mod that had started posting in OT after he'd gotten done posting in SD). This started the meme 'I BLAME JABOR'. The community was rather small compared to today's Off-Topic community, though this could be considered a plus in the eyes of many due to the fact that users knew each other much better than they do today. This happened because there were less people here to talk to, so people got to socializing with most regulars here, rather than only socializing with a few like we do today. There was also a thing referred to as The Council Of OT. This was essentially the elitist organization started in OT by Marh, googolyeye and Hokage. It was an advisory group that had consisted of a few members and had branched out. Popular/Notable/Recognizable Users *AwesomeX2 (perma'd) *SergeantPepper (perma'd) *Metalshell (perma'd) *UzumakiNaruto *unproductive *re4beast *Aldir *Tyrogue123 (perma'd) *Pobelt *RandomTurtle *RMcD *Glompee *kingzak13 *00_Juice_00 *narfnin *Hokage4354 *iMachine *TheDarkFlame *ChemicalPandaa *SevereFlame *JudeMaverick *pmr0078 *Jabor *Crushproof (perma'd) *Valkryie (perma'd) *arcaneCoder *AbusedZebra *Swish27 *james123193 *tomtomtombob *squidward568 *JTheGhost *Juze *Marh *googolyeye *listle6 *Zamininc (perma'd) Popular/Notable/Important Threads *if u a hater read this OT 2009 Off-Topic of '09 was very laid back and uncivilized. Moderation was more lenient, though a few bans had been thrown around. Spam wasn't as frowned upon and everyone managed to have fun. Everyone knew each other due to the fact that the forum wasn't as crowded as it is today, so posting was a bit more enjoyable. '09 is said to be the best year when it comes to OT, and many regulars from back then rant on about how much better it was then than it is now. Quite a few users from this generation of OT have managed to stick around, many being fairly popular here. Posting wasn't as common back in '09 either, for people didn't have 10,000+ posts and 2,000 was considered a lot. People weren't as obsessed with grammar as they are now, which was a plus considering people didn't go around insulting you if you'd forgotten to capitalize something or something like that. People were just more laid back in general. '09 was also the year that embedding videos in the forums had gotten disabled. This was all due to the fact that people were spamming videos throughout the forums and someone had tried to embed a virus. Most spammed videos were vocaloid or Top Gun. kingzak12 had decided to create a counter-organization to the OT Council call The Alliance. Many members of OT Council found this offensive. It was supposedly made to stop the monopoly that The Council had created. The Alliance eventually fell before The Council did, though the Council eventually failed due to Marh's laziness. People had also become obsessed with a things referred to as 'avatar quoting'. It was popularized by BnBn and it's when a user quotes something and posts an avatar below said quote, implying that the avatar was saying whatever had gotten quoted. This had started quite the shitstorm among the mods. 2009 was also a time of Vocaloid and Touhou spam. The Vegetable Dance song by Hatsune Miku was often times spammed throughout the forum and could be found in quite a few threads. Many people from this generation of OT who've stuck around bitch about how amazing OT was at this time. They say they wish OT was like this nowadays and they miss '09. Others say this generation was just as terrible as our current generation. It doesn't seem like anyone's going to come to an agreeance anytime soon. This was also the time of the Vanguarde episode. Vanguarde was a moderator who one day decided to go insane and get himself demodded. He's resorted to porn spam, blackmail and threats since this entire situation had occurred. Popular/Notable/Recognizable Users *fishstickz13 *ritzfitz91 *Yourmom12 (perma'd) *AnotherRandomKid (perma'd) *BnBn *Gevock *ChemicalPandaa *Sosuline *StopStopp *RMcD *UzumakiNaruto *Someguyinworld *cjk98 (perma'd) *AwesomeWolf *Cammy_G (perma'd) *AwesomeX2 (perma'd) *Zamininc (perma'd) *Mittensworth *Haruhion *sportsmaster19 *XYTWO *SevereFlame *onlineidiot1995 *Marh *AbusedZebra *Pobelt *kingzak13 *NotVeryGood *KingFresh *Narfin *Minnakht *kirdaiht *meaperson333 *Cimerax *SunnyAlusha *PlainBlandMan *Traud *Smackaine *BCLEGENDS *FuzzyBacon *penguinwasher (perma'd) *Aneslayer *Tyrogue123 (perma'd) *JudeMaverick *Helkaine *Tacket *Pokarnor *arcaneCoder *Carados *mafefe (perma'd) *Vanguarde (perma'd) *JohnRulz *1132 *Key_Bearer *CrimsonBlaze *billyfred *pivotman *zzzaaaccckk *Dman18 *ParalysisTerror *squidward568 *flyingman *listle6 *biggismalls *Etagergnok213 *ParalysisTerror *TheFameBoy64 Popular/Notable/Important Threads *Avatar Quoting *What do u dream *What has happened? *I just got a credit card! *Your most embarrassing moment! *GREASY PECS *YM12's Miku Post *Oh god oh god *EMMA WATSON OT 2010 OT was just coming out of the '09 generation. New regulars started to join and old ones left (or got banned). The place was still considered pretty cool. Nothing all too significant occurred during the year of 2010, though. Nothing too notable, nothing too exciting. The people I've talked to couldn't really think of anything that great that came of the year. Early '10 has always been considered better by the older users due to the fact that some old users that have left still remained. '10 was more a time of beginning anew than it was exciting or original. Many new users who are now considered 'regulars' came to be in '10, though many old users had also left/came on much less. Post count was now a big thing, especially with the appearance of Vegard20 who was able to rack up an extremely large amount of posts in a very short period of time. Post count now mattered more than it had before, and larger post counts had become more prominent. This is also the year when CocoaPuff310 had begun stalking users here. She's gotten a hold of their personal info and such and continues to stalk to this very day. I suggest closing the window next time you masturbate, kids. Many Grammar Nazis had also appeared come 2010. People started to care about capitalization and punctuation and people had begun making posts correcting people's 'horrid' grammar. Popular/Noticeable/Recognizable Users *35kdog *AbusedZebra *AlextheGreat13 *IAMNGIN *Billyfred *BobTehPoner (perma'd) *Cammy_G (perma'd) *CasP3r1 *Aneslayer *cjk98 (perma'd) *commie_commander *Darkfrogger *Darkir *DarkOne2345 *Deadrights *DMinor *freepie *Freezerburnt *FullyCharged (perma'd) *Guy_In_Armor *Hallucent *HappyAlcoholic *Haruhion *hero122 *Hannah__ *Hokage4354 *KingOfTheLULZ *KingZeldar3 *LukeMann *mafefe (perma'd) *Makilio *Marh *Melbourneboy *Metallifan2 (perma'd) *okimaedaIzinki *OMFGPwned *pink_princess *PlainBlandMan *PsychoPanda *ritzfitz91 *SAL37 *SBmasta441 *Smackaine *sgtawesome16 *Speaksforthedead *SpearDudezor *superfastjelly *thefameboy64 *TheAznSensation *Tilval *uhhrina *Umbreon_ (perma'd) *Vegard20 *Zamininc (perma'd) *zombieluigi *Tyrogue123 (perma'd) *Tacket *CocoaPuff310 (perma'd) *Gevock *Strawuni *MrSalvador *finkidz5 *uber222_aomplayr *TonyM66 *Frogmanex *squidward568 *Dr_Stein *ZeroMoge *xDaniBananix *listle6 *biggismalls *ParalysisTerror Popular/Notable/Important Threads *List of Off-Topic Regulars *International Talk Like uhhrina Day~ *You Secretly Wish To Be As Cool As This Man *I Caught My Daughter Looking At Pr0nz *I Wanna Cast A Spell (this was back when spam wasn't frowned upon by everyone here and people were able to use it to have fun) *Gammy_C's Comics OT 2011 OT has gone through quite a change compared to the earlier years. Many new users have come and gone and many old have stayed in it for the long run. OT has started memes that are now on Know Your Meme and several mini-memes have been started within OT. One of the most notable memes is Myslef/Yourslef, which can now be found on KYM. Our beloved CommanderObvious had a run-in with our beloved spam filter. It occurred in '10, but is more prominent in '11 and is now considered a long-running joke that CO is married to the spam filter. 2011 has not been going on for too long, but many good users have been leaving due to many different things (annoyance being a popular reason). Some people say OT is a cesspool of immaturity and that it's hard to stay here because of this. Sometimes, I don't understand what these people are talking about. OT may be bad, but it has it's moments where it's one of the most enjoyable things I could be doing on the internet. It all depends on who's online and who's willing to participate in discussion. People in OT have been hating on other forums and encouraging 'attacks' on other forums as well. Most of this hate is irrational, but it happens quite often. There isn't much I can say about '11, seeing as it's only halfway done, but judging by how it's been lately, I'd be willing to say it's a rather neutral year when it comes to quality. Popular/Noteable/Recognizable Users *35kdog *AbusedZebra *AlextheGreat13 *Alexthenoob *Aneslayer *AwesomeX2 (perma'd (now AwesomeX222)) *Ayaniika *Cammy_Justice *CasP3r1 *CanadianOverlord *Cimerax *cjk98 (perma'd (now cjk99)) *commie_commander *Darkfrogger *Darkir *Dartjat *DarkOne2345 *Deadrights *Freezerburnt *FullyCharged (perma'd) *Guy_In_Armor *Hallucent *HappyAlcoholic *Haruhion *hero122 *KingOfTheLULZ *LukeMann *mafefe (perma'd) *Makilio *Melbourneboy *Metallifan2 (perma'd (now ArcadianFire)) *MFThomas (perma'd) *okimaedaIzinki *OMFGPwned *pink_princess *PsychoPanda *ritzfitz91 *SAL37 *Speaksforthedead *SpearDudezor *StopStopp *superfastjelly *thefameboy69 *TheAznSensation *Tilval *Vegard20 *yourmomdad *Zamininc (perma'd) *zombieluigi *Tacket *Pokarnor *gameboy3 *CocoaPuff310 (perma'd) *FuzzyBacon *CommanderObvious *Noddles *Strawuni *MrSalvadora *finkidz5 *listle6 *goobler402 *King_Matt Popular/Notable/Important Threads *Jokes you can't tell on Kongregate *Hunt For A Hero: Part 1 *Hunt For A Hero: Part 2 *Hunt For A Hero: Part 3 *Hunt For A Hero: Part 4 *Hunt For A Hero: Part 5 *Hunt For A Hero: The Finale *Useful/Popular Thread Masterthread(stickied!) *Mafefe's Fanfic Thread *Pig N' Heron Resurrection Comic Directory *Original Pig N' Heron Comic Directory *Largest Quote Pyramid Ever(removed) Hope to see 2012 soon, ArcadianFire!